Unexpected Confession
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Persahabatan yang telah berlangsung sejak taman kanak-kanak, dan kini mereka telah menginjak masa remaja dimana perasaan cinta mulai muncul. Tapi, apakah cinta itu jatuh di hati yang tepat? / InojinxSarada / Mind to read and review? / HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED CONFESSION**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T**

 _ **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**_

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **Yamanaka Inojin x Uchiha Sarada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mempunyai seorang sahabat adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, terlebih lagi jika persahabatan itu telah berlangsung sejak taman kanak-kanak. Begitu pula yang di alami oleh gadis keturunan Uchiha ini, siapa lagi jika bukan putri tunggal dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Ya, Uchiha Sarada. Gadis dengan manik _onyx_ yang mirip seperti ayahnya adalah seorang gadis yang terbilang luar biasa. Kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan sifat pedulinya membuat dirinya terkenal seantero sekolahnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok pemuda yang kini telah tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Bukanlah putra dari pasangan Sai dan Yamanaka Ino, jika ia tidak bisa melukis dan mengerti akan perasaan orang lain. Yamanaka Inojin, pemuda yang terlahir dengan kulit seputih Ayahnya dan mata seindah Ibunya ini benar-benar telah menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda yang baik dan tampan. Jangan ditanya siapa yang menyimpan puluhan surat dan cokelat di dalam lokernya, tentulah itu dari fansnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat!" seru Inojin tepat setelah mengenakan sepatu pentopel yang biasa ia gunakan ke Sekolah.

"Ya, Hati-hati! Ingat! Jangan ngebut, yah!" balas Ino dari arah dapur sedangkan Sai hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, Bu!"

Dan tepat seperti biasanya, Inojin akan lebih memilih untuk mengendarai motor sport dengan warna silver miliknya itu untuk pergi ke Sekolah. Mengingat bahwa jarak antara Sekolah dan rumahnya bisa terbilang cukup jauh. Terbelum lagi, ia harus menjemput seseorang yang telah menghiasi hari-harinya selama duabelas tahun ini.

"Ayah hari ini lembur lagi?" tanya gadis satu-satunya di keluarga kecil Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menyeruput kopi buatan istri tercintanya dan hanya mendapat respon berupa anggukan kecil dari puteri tunggalnya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, sayang. Kau tidak ingin membuat Inojin menunggumu lagi, kan?" ujar Sakura seraya menatap lembut Sarada dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu dengan segera menghabiskan roti yang dilapisi oleh selai stroberi itu.

"Hm, aku selesai. Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat!" seru Sarada lalu menyambar tas ransel miliknya.

"Hati-hati, nak!" seru Sakura. "Dia sudah tumbuh besar sekarang," ujar Sakura tepat setelah Sarada hilang dari pandangannya dan hal itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari sang kepala keluarga.

Tepat setelah Sarada keluar dari rumahnya, Inojin telah menunggu dengan helm yang menempel dikepalanya.

"Yo!" sapa Inojin dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban berupa senyuman dari gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "Tumben kau cepat, biasanya aku bisa menunggu selama lebih dari limabelas menit disini," tambah Inojin seraya menyerahkan helm yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Cih, Berisik."

"Hahaha.. jangan marah, kau terlihat lebih tua, tahu," goda Inojin yang sukses membuat sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Sarada.

"Kau ini!" tukas Sarada seraya memukul lengan Sahabat kecilnya itu pelan.

"Uwa! Oke-oke, aku bercanda. Ayo cepat naik, kau tak ingin kita dihukum karena terlambat, kan?" ujar Inojin dan akhirnya mereka bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Beruntunglah mereka tidak datang terlambat. Jika terlambat, jangan harap bisa lolos dari ceramah kesiswaan Nevard High School yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya yang tinggi. Tak lupa, murid yang melanggarpun pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah oleh-oleh berupa sebuah cap dengan tulisan GDS yang akan menempel dengan tebalnya di kening siswa yang melanggar.

"Parah! Kamu ngebut banget tadi, hampir jantungan aku!" seru Sarada lalu duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Inojin hanya terkekeh lalu duduk disebelah Sarada. "Daripada kita kesiangan, kan?"

"Cih," Sarada lalu membuang mukanya. Memang sudah tidak aneh jika seorang Uchiha Sarada ngambek hanya karena dibonceng oleh sahabatnya ini dan dibawa dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tentu saja, Inojin mengetahui hal ini. Pemuda bermanik _Aqua Marine_ ini sengaja membawa nona muda Uchiha ini ngebut demi melihat ekspresi ngambeknya ini.

"Tuh, kan. Dari dulu emang ga berubah kamu," ujar Inojin yang masih memperhatikan Sarada dengan intens.

"Berhentilah menggodaku. Aku tidak ingin fans-fansmu membunuhku," jawab Sarada dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjagamu dari mereka." Kini tak tanggung-tanggung Inojin mengeluarkan jurus kedipan mautnya yang mampu membuat luluh hati para gadis, terkecuali Sarada tentunya.

"I-iihh! Inojin! Kau ini benar-benar ya!" dan tepat sebelum tangan Sarada mendarat di kepala kuningnya, Inojin menahannya. "Hehehe... _Gomen gomen,_ "

Memang sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia umum, sepasang sahabat ini telah terlihat bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Berangkat sekolah bersama, ke kantin bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, apapun mereka lakukan bersama. Terkecuali mandi dan hal-hal _private_ tentunya.

Tak ayal beberapa penggemar dari pemuda bermarga Yamanaka ini merasa _geregetan_ untuk mengganggu Sarada, tetapi apa daya? Inojin selalu ada di sisi gadis berkacamata itu. Sehingga akan sia-sia apapun usaha yang mereka lakukan untuk menyingkirkan Sarada.

Begitu pula dengan Sarada, tak ayal beberapa _fanboy_ juga kerap kesal karena sikap Inojin yang terkesan terlalu protektif kepada Sarada. Dimana ada Sarada, disitu ada Inojin. _So, please._ Kapan mereka ada waktu untuk dapat menyapa Sarada?

Tetapi, inilah persahabatan mereka. Saling menjaga satu sama lain, terutama Inojin yang memang diberikan mandat oleh Sakura untuk menjaga gadis bermanik _onyx_ itu. Mengingat bahwa kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat dekat sejak mereka belum lahir, membuat hubungan keduanya semakin dekat.

"Bawa bekal apa hari ini?" Tanya Inojin tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil jatah milikku, Tuan Yamanaka." Ujar Sarada lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aishh.. anak ini, huh," keluh Inojin lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain, sedangkan Sarada kini tengah terkekeh pelan.

#-#

Tanpa terasa, sudah genap enam bulan Sarada menempati kelas 11-A. Begitu pula dengan Inojin yang masih saja menempel pada Sarada, tak peduli jadwal klub seni yang mulai memadat pasti pria dengan rambut pirang seperti ibunya itu selalu meluangkan waktu demi Sarada.

Pagi ini adalah pelajaran Shiruka- _sensei_. Tak ada hal yang berbeda dari dirinya terkecuali kini ia datang tidak sendirian, kini ia membawa seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Titah Shiruka- _sensei_ pada gadis yang kini berdiri di samping meja guru itu.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Tachibana Miyuki. Aku berasal dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya!" ujar gadis itu dengan suara lembut dan sopan.

Tanpa disadari, seluruh kaum adam di kelas 11-B itu terdiam membisu. Bagaikan melihat sesosok bidadari yang turun dari langit, mereka terpesona akan kharisma Miyuki. Tak terkecuali Yamanaka Inojin. Bahkan manik _aqua marine_ miliknya kini tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

Sarada sendiri menyadari akan tatapan pemuda Yamanaka itu terhadap Miyuki dan kini ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya lalu kembali menatap ke arah depan.

"Ya, silahkan kau duduk di kursi sebelah sana. Chouchou- _san_ angkat tanganmu."

Begitu Shiruka- _sensei_ berbicara begitu, berbagai keluhan keluar dari mulut pada kaum adam. Tentu saja mengapa gadis cantik bak bidadari itu tidak bisa duduk berdekatan dengan mereka?

"Hai, namaku Chouchou, Akimichi Chouchou. Salam kenal," ujar Chouchou tepat setelah Miyuki duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku Inojin!" seru Inojin dengan spontan dan sukses membuat Miyuki menengoknya lalu memberikan senyuman manis. "Dan dia Sarada," lanjut Inojin seraya menunjuk Sarada.

Waktu terus bergulir, meski hubungannya dengan sang murid baru biasa saja, Sarada merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Inojin. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu kerap membicarakan tentang Miyuki saat bersama Sarada.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata Miyuki itu jago bermain violin, loh!" sederet kalimat itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa ocehan Inojin. Sarada bahkan sudah mulai merasa bahwa telinganya memanas, karena hampir setiap mereka bersama Inojin pasti menyelipkan topik tentang gadis itu.

Sarada yang memang menyadari adanya satu perubahan mencolok dari Inojin mulai menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah jatuh cinta. Tetapi, bukanlah seorang Sarada jika ia menilai sesuatu berdasarkan perasaannya.

Hingga akhirnya. "Inojin," panggil Sarada dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya?" Inojin yang sejak tadi terfokus pada _sandwich_ -nya kini menengok ke arah Sarada.

"Kau menyukai Miyuki, yah?"

 _~~To Be Continue~~_

* * *

 **A/N** **:**

Hallo! Kei update lagi!

Ini fic pertama Kei di 2016! Yeayyyy!

Sebagai tanda awal tahun, awal lembaran baru, awal generasi/? juga lol -_- Kei membuat fic ini^^ hihihihi

Anyway...

HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMUANYAAA!

*inisuperdupertelatsihngucapinnya*gomeno'-'o*

Semoga kalian suka fic InoSara pertama Kei yaaa o^.^o

Mohon dukungan dan bantuannya semuaaaa^^

Mind to fav/follow and Review?

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei o'-'o


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada yang memang menyadari adanya satu perubahan mencolok dari Inojin mulai menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah jatuh cinta. Tetapi, bukanlah seorang Sarada jika ia menilai sesuatu berdasarkan perasaannya.

Hingga akhirnya. "Inojin," panggil Sarada dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya?" Inojin yang sejak tadi terfokus pada _sandwich_ -nya kini menengok ke arah Sarada.

"Kau menyukai Miyuki, yah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **unexpected confession**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T**

 _ **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**_

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **Yamanaka Inojin x Uchiha Sarada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah senyuman kini terukir di wajah tampan Inojin. "Tumben, Nona muda Uchiha ini peka. Dapet angin apa, hm?"

Entah mengapa, napas Sarada kini tercekat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Ekspresi kagetnya kini telah berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa perasaannya selama akhir-akhir ini tentang Inojin ternyata benar, membuat hatinya terasa sedikit ngilu.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau menyukainya," ujar Sarada dengan nada yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Pikiranmu benar, aku rasa aku memang menyukainya, kok." Sebuah seringaian kecil kini muncul menghiasi wajah Inojin.

Suasana hening tercipta diantara Sarada dan Inojin, entah memang karena canggung atau memang hanya karena Sarada saja yang merasa canggung.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kimia?" tanya Inojin memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm? Sudah," jawab Sarada dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baguslah,"

Mendengar jawaban Inojin yang mencurigakan, membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar di otak cerdas Sarada, lalu sebuah lampu terang muncul dan seringaian khas seorang Uchiha termpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ah.. kau mau menconteknya?" tebak Sarada

"Nah! Itu kau taku, mana bukunya?" jawab Inojin seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Sarada lalu menghela napasnya, "Hhh.. ini," ujarnya seraya memberikan buku tugasnya.

Pelajaran masih terus berlangsung hingga bel pulang pun berbunyi. Begitu selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, manik _onyx_ milik Sarada kini terfokus pada sosok berambut _blonde_ disebelahnya yang malah berdiam diri meskipun barang-barangnya telah rapi.

"Ayo, pulang." Ajak Sarada.

"Hm... maaf," ujar Inojin dengan _eyes smile_ andalan miliknya. Sarada sudah tahu apa arti dari tanda itu.

"Tak apa, tapi kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Miyuki pergi ke toko buku," ujar Inojin santai.

Tubuh Sarada kini terasa kaku kembali, "O-oh, yasudah. Aku pulang duluan."

"Baiklah, Hati-hati di jalan! Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, ya." Ucap Inojin seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dan Sarada hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan sederhana.

Begitu Inojin pergi meninggalkan kelas, Sarada hanya mampu memperhatikannya secara diam.

"Semoga Inojin tidak berubah," gumam Sarada pelan

\- unexpected confession-

Sadar atau tidak sadar ini sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Inojin terus menolak ajakan Sarada untuk pulang bersamanya. Alasannya? Tentu, kenapa lagi kalau tidak karena ada acara dengan sang murid baru.

" _Tadaima.._ " Ucap Sarada dengan nada lesu begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sayang," Balas Sakura seraya berjalan dengan sebuah mangkuk ditangannya dan meletakannya di atas meja makan, "Tumben sekali kau pulang sore begini," lanjutnya

"Tak apa, Bu. Hanya saja tadi Konohamaru-Sensei memintaku untuk membantunya sebentar." Jawab Sarada tanpa menoleh ke arah Ibunya, "Aku ingin mandi dulu," Lanjutnya yang langsung menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

Sakura merasakan ada hal ganjil dari buah hatinya. 'Ah, pasti masalah remaja. Dasar gadis itu." Pikir Sakura.

Sarada yang baru saja sampai di kamarnya, langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran _queen size_ itu dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa disadari, pikirannya kini melayang hanya kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang selama ini selalu berada disampingnya.

"Inojin, kau kenapa, sih? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" gumam Sarada pelan.

Jujur, hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia melihat kenyataan bahwa Inojin kini lebih memilih untuk bersama Miyuki dibanding dengan dirinya. Sadara memang bisa memaklumi apabila Inojin ingin terus bersama dengan Miyuki karena mengingat Inojin menyukai Miyuki. Tetapi, mengapa sampai harus melupakan sahabatnya sendiri? Ini tidak adil.

Sarada akui, bahwa Inojin adalah sahabat satu-satunya. Ah, maksudnya bukan berarti Boruto dan Mitsuki juga bukan sahabatnya. Tetapi, bagi Sarada, sahabat adalah orang yang datang dan tidak akan pergi lagi.

Tunggu,

 _Sahabat adalah orang yang datang dan tidak akan pernah pergi_

Mengingat kalimat itu membuat Sarada kembali berfikir keras.

'Apakah Inojin akan meninggalkanku?' pikir gadis yang tengah dalam masa pubertas itu. 'Sial, tidak mungkin. Awas saja jika dia berani melakukannya.'

"Sayang, cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap." Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat Sarada kembali tersadar dari alam fikirnya.

"Iya, Bu." Jawab Sarada yang langsung bergegas mengganti bajunya dan pergi ke bawah sebelum Ibunya kembali berteriak.

\- unexpected confession-

Pagi itu, Sarada dengan sengaja menunggu Inojin tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Mengingat bahwa kebiasaan Inojin dan Sarada di akhir pekan adalah pergi lari pagi bersama. Meskipun biasanya Inojin yang lebih dulu menghampiri Sarada ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa Sarada memilih mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan disinilah ia.

Satu menit

Lima menit

Dua puluh menit

Tiga puluh menit

Baiklah, Sarada mulai lelah menunggu. Tentu saja, menunggu sesuatu bukan satu hal yang disukai oleh Sarada. Bahkan, kata tersebut masuk ke dalam daftar kamus yang di benci oleh Sarada.

Kabar baik, pintu pagar rumah Inojin terbuka.

"Kena-"

Kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis sulung keluarga Uchiha itu terputus ketika yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang memiliki rambut yang persis dengan Inojin, bukanlah Inojinnya.

"Ah, Bibi. Apa kabar?" sapa Sarada yang langsung membungkukkan badannya dan berusaha memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin

"Sarada? Ah, kabar baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Ino dengan ramahnya.

"Baik.."

"Apa kau sedang menunggu Inojin?" tanya Ino yang langsung _to the point_

"Hm, apakah dia ada?"

"Dia pergi pagi buta tadi. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Bibi kira ia pergi ke rumahmu."

"Ah, tidak, Bi. Hmm... kalau begitu Sarada pergi dulu, Bi. Terimakasih." Ucap Sarada dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ya! Salam untuk Ibumu!" ujar Ino seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Dan tepat dengan Sarada yang mulai melenggangkan kakinya pergi menjauhi rumah sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Tanpa Sarada ketahui, seulas senyuman berarti kini terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Ino.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

A/N:

Hello Minna-san! Maafkan Kei atas keterlambatan update ini T^T

Soalnya kemarin-kemarin Kei fokus sama urusan real life dan berusaha buat ngelawan penyakit yang sering hinggap, "Writer Block" benar... wkwkkw

Alhamdulillah Kei bisa ngelanjutin nulis lagi T^T Berhubung Kei dilanda Insomnia dan TARAAAA~ bisa update!

Terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah suka dan membaca cerita ini! Semoga next chap bisa update cepat yah o'-'o

Ohiya, Kei juga minta doanya untuk kesehatan Kei yah ^^

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Kei ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua Readers dan Revievers!

.

.

.

Mind to review? please o'-'o

.

.

.

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
